Manifiesto y Latente
by Sigel-Malfoy
Summary: La mente puede llegar a ser tan engañosa, que tendemos a caer dentro de un caótico juego de sentimientos. “Nada es lo que parece”; Hermione lo comprobó ella misma


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco obtengo algún beneficio monetario

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco obtengo algún beneficio monetario. El objetivo siempre es el mismo: "Divertirnos y pasar un buen rato".

Resumen: La mente puede llegar a ser tan engañosa, que tendemos a caer dentro de un caótico juego de sentimientos. "Nada es lo que parece"; Hermione lo comprobó ella misma

**Manifiesto y Latente**

Desayuno, almuerzo, la hora del té y la cena. También en las horas de estudio en la biblioteca (en cuanto Madame Pince se descuidaba), en las horas libres, en algún hueco de tiempo.

No importaba si eran segundos, minutos, horas, días. Cualquier espacio era bueno para reanudar una batalla de lenguas.

Y ella no le encontraba lógica alguna a este comportamiento.

No sabía el porqué de la atracción repentina entre Lavender y Ron. Pero de una cosa sí estaba muy segura, y es que no soportaba la cercanía de ellos dos. O la sonrisa estúpida de Ron al verla o los diminutivos tontos que utilizaba su compañera de habitación.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… Los segundos pasaban y ellos parecían no necesitar aire. Sólo él la necesitaba. Y ella a él.

Hermione Granger bufó enojada, sobresaltando a Crookshanks, que dormía apaciblemente en su regazo, totalmente ajeno al mar de confusiones en que su dueña estaba sumergida.

De un salto, se levantó del sillón escarlata de la Sala Común. Miró a Harry de soslayo, y molesta, rodó los ojos. El moreno ni siquiera se había percatado del espectáculo que montaban Lavender y Ron.

Y mucho más confundida que antes, se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, mas no conseguía dormir. Sabía que ya habían pasado las once de la noche, porque los cuchicheos de sus compañeras de habitación se habían acallado por completo.

La prefecta de Gryffindor se sentó en la cama. Suspirando, se dio cuenta que nada más sería igual entre ella y Ron. Algo se había perdido para siempre.

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir espontáneamente luego de este pensamiento. Ella, quien siempre había sido la más lógica y racional entre sus compañeros, estaba ahora llorando a causa de un amor no correspondido e imposible.

Se sentía igual o peor de tonta que las demás chicas de Hogwarts.

Abrió el dosel de la cama. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Y allí, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana de la habitación en penumbras, estaba ella.

Su figura parecía irreal, como un juego de sombras, como una ilusión, a causa de las lágrimas que borroneaban su habitual agudeza visual.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – preguntó Lavender a una todavía llorosa y confundida Hermione.

Sí – respondió la prefecta totalmente anulada. No acostumbraba responder con monosílabos, pero repentinamente sentía un estado de nerviosismo extraño.

Como si la cercanía de Lavender la pusiera en aquel estado absurdo de ansiedad.

¿Acaso estabas llorando? – volvió a preguntar Lavender, quien suspicazmente, había visto el rastro reciente de las lágrimas en las mejillas de su compañera de habitación.

-No – enojada, Hermione se dio cuenta que su compañera de cuarto olía a lavanda. Tal como su nombre.

Y el aroma a lavanda era su favorito.

Lavender sólo sonrió. Sabía que Hermione mentía, pero no la culpaba por ello. Ron se había alejado de ella y aunque comprendía que eran amigos, no podía dejar de sentir celos de la prefecta.

No podía evitar esos celos. Y por lo visto, Hermione tampoco.

La prefecta no se había percatado que sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Ni había sentido la repentina cercanía de Lavender. Tal vez se acercó en cuanto preguntó si había llorado.

Realmente, no importaba demasiado. Se sentía extraña contemplando aquellos labios que volvían loco a Ron.

Y de pronto se sintió contagiada de la misma enfermedad que el pelirrojo.

Sin más preámbulos la besó. Quería sentir esos labios bajo los de ella. Quería morderlos, bebérselos. Para reemplazar con pasión, la cordura que se había esfumado de su analítico corazón.

Jadeante y con las mejillas encendidas, contempló a la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos (y con la que se había besado, por añadidura).

Lavender se encontraba callada y con los ojos cerrados. Hermione la imitó. No quería ver en sus ojos el reproche o el rechazo por parte de ella.

Lavender exhaló un sonoro suspiro. Y luego Hermione volvió a sentir en carne propia, la batalla de lenguas que tanto la había perturbado, mientras las manos vagaban erráticas, reconociendo el nuevo y turbador territorio prohibido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lavender reía tontamente por algún comentario que Ron le había hecho al oído, para luego volver a intentar fusionarse con él, mediante el mecanismo de fusión lingual.

Todos pensaban que ella no escuchaba los comentarios hechos por sus compañeros de casa. El que no los responda, no era evidencia suficiente para afirmar dicho rumor.

Pero Hermione estaba harta.

"Estúpido sueño, estúpida vida, estúpida Hermione" – pensaba irritada la prefecta. Odiaba darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. "Los sueños son manifestaciones de deseos reprimidos". Freud siempre tuvo razón.

¡Avis! – dijo Hermione y una bandada de pájaros fue directo hacia los siameses de lengua, obligándolos a separarse.

Ella no giró para ver como las aves buscaban picotear a Ron. Conocía ya todos los hechizos del sexto curso, así que ya sabía lo que pasaría en el momento en que lo conjuraba.

-¡Estúpido Ron! – había exclamado enojada, viendo como algunas alumnas de segundo curso estaban cerca de ella. La noticia se extendería como pólvora.

Hermione Granger sentía celos. Aunque no precisamente como lo interpretaban sus compañeros de casa.

**Notas Finales:** Esta historia es mi primer intento de femslash. Realmente fue un desafío escribirla y aunque sé que me falta mucho como escritora, quisiera dedicárselo a Dark Rachel, quien fue la que me animó a escribir sobre este género.

Muchas gracias por leer la historia y está demás decir que espero sus comentarios con ilusión

¡Besitos!


End file.
